M60
soldier aiming the M60 in Vietnam.]] The M60 is an American machine gun designed between the late 1940s to 1957, where it was first put into service with the United States military, to replace the M1918 BAR and M1919 Browning, but based partially upon the MG42. A large and bulky weapon, the M60 fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round at a rate of fire of between 500 to 600 rounds per minute up to an effective range of 1.1 kilometers. It saw extensive use during the Vietnam war by American and South Vietnamese troops, and has been put into service with many modern armies. In recent years, it has been gradually phased out from the US military and has been replaced or complemented by designs such as the M240. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the M60 is the medium machine gun issued to American and South Vietnamese as an option of the Heavy Assault kit. It has a 100-round capacity, high standing recoil, medium damage, high rate of fire and low accuracy. The M60 is best used at medium ranges in burst fire since it's accuracy quickly deteriorates after a few shots. It also has enormous recoil when standing up or crouching. Prone decreases most of the drawbacks of this weapon, especially its recoil, which is quite low in prone, though its accuracy is generally too poor to be of much use in at long ranges. It is the counterpart to the North Vietnamese RPD. The M60 is also mounted on several American and South Vietnamese vehicles, these being the PBR, the Huey and the ACH-47 Chinook. It still has the same kind of performance damage- and accuracy-wise, though it has an overheat limit, a 400- to 500-round belt that never needs to be reloaded, and, since being mounted, no recoil. The Stationary M60 is an emplaced weapon found mounted in bunkers and crashed CH-47s on the Defense of Con Thien and the Fall of Saigon. These M60s have unlimited ammunition and otherwise have the same characteristics of the M60s mounted in vehicles. They tend to be near American and South Vietnamese bases, though some are scattered about. File:BFV_M60.png|The M60 in Battlefield Vietnam File:BFVietnam_M60.jpg|Another image of the M60 File:BF_VIETNAM_M60_MOUNT.jpg|The M60 mounted inside a ACH-47 Chinook File:BFV_EMPLACED_M60.png|An mounted M60 in a bombed out hut during the Fall of Saigon Battlefield: Bad Company The M60 machine gun in Battlefield: Bad Company is one of the "Find all Five!" In order to unlock the weapon one must subscribe to the Battlefield Newsletter. However, DICE have freely released a universal code. The code for the M60 is try4ndrunf0rcov3r. The M60 is issued to the Support kit. It has 150 rounds in a full belt with 300 rounds in reserve. The M60 has a slower rate of fire than other LMGs, which will give it a disadvantage at closer ranges, but this is made up for by its high accuracy and damage. At long range it is best to fire in short bursts or to fire single shots due to the weapon's sub-par accuracy as compared to assault rifles. Moving while shooting will make it almost impossible to hit a target more than 20 meters away. As with the other machine guns, a good tactic is to support friendly players through fire and maneuver, considering static positions are easier to maintain with machine guns, and their high ammunition capacity and utility for suppressive fire. File:M60_BFBC.jpg|The M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map End of the Line File:M60_BFBC_IS.jpg|The M60's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the M60 LMG is always used by Terrence Sweetwater, and can be found in its normal state on Sangre Del Toro, in the fountain when the two Hinds drop in troops at station B. A variant with a 4X Rifle Scope can be found to the south of the bottom of the lighthouse in Sangre Del Toro, and by a destroyed wall on the last slope before the player faces the two Havocs at station C. Both variants of the M60 are collectibles. In multiplayer, the M60 LMG is the 4th light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 25,000 points. It has a belt length of 100 rounds and has the highest damage per shot of the LMGs, equal to that of the PKM. The Red Dot Sight and 4X Rifle Scope are usually used as the iron sights are fairly obtrusive and hard to use, and inefficient for pin-point accuracy. It is also very important to note the M60 has an extremely high recoil almost similar to that of the G3, and tap firing might be necessary even at medium range. It must be noted that the M60's damage has been reduced twice in the time the game has been out. When Bad Company 2 was first released, the M60 did 25-20 damage. Amidst complaints and balance issues, it was reduced to 20-16.7. Amidst more balancing issues, it was finally reduced to 16.7-14.3, the same as the PKM. This effectively means the PKM is now more powerful as it has the same damage and a higher rate of fire, but the M60 is still more accurate. Since then, the M60 has been used significantly less by players. BC2 M60.png|The M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer at Isla Inocentes in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 M60 IS.png|The M60's iron sights. M60_RDS.JPG|The M60 with a Red Dot Sight at Port Valdez M60BC2Stats.jpg|The M60's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M60 is issued to the Medic kit. It has stats identical to its base game counterpart, except in terms of damage, but the iron sights are cleaner and less obstructive, most likely to balance out the lack of attached sights available to the player. The M60 is also mounted on UH-1 Iroquois helicopters for use by passengers. The only difference between the M60 on the UH-1 and the Medic's M60 (other than ammo count and overheating) are the rear aperture sights, the UH-1's having a circle (although it is unusable) and the Medic's having a vertical rectangle. Among its rusted and battered appearance, the M60 also boasts woodland camouflage and is one of only 2 weapons in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam to use camouflage, the other being the M79. Firing the M60 M60 BC2V.png|The M60 at Hill 137. M60 BC2V IS.png|The M60's iron sights. BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 2.jpg|US Medic firing an M60 M60StatsBC2V.png|The M60's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free M60 The M60 'is issued to the Medic kit. It has a medium rate of fire, medium damage, moderate recoil and moderate accuracy . It boasts an 100-round belt with 400 rounds in reserve. Compared to its closest counterpart, the PKM, the M60 has a higher damage but is slightly less accurate. M60StandardStats.png|Stats Performance BFP4FM60.png|The M60 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FM60Sights.png|The M60's ironsights Veteran's M60 The 'Veteran's M60 '''features higher bullet damage and twenty more rounds per magazine, but it costs more Credits per day or Battlefunds for unlimited use as a side effect. The weapon's appearance itself is very rugged and shows heavy use. M60UsedStats.png|Stats Performance Elite's M60 The '''Elite's M60 '''does even more damage per bullet than the veteran version, as well as been more expensive,The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the stock, pistol grip, and magazine. M60EliteStats.png|Stats Performance Battlefield 3 The '''M60E4 appears again in Battlefield 3, as an obtainable weapon in the game's singleplayer, and as an unlock for the Support kit in multiplayer Singleplayer The M60E4 can be found in the mission Kaffarov, on the dead bodies of Kaffarov's security guards. It's low rate of fire makes it useful against the NPCs at longer ranges, but the recoil of the weapon makes aiming difficult. Multiplayer The M60E4 has the lowest rate of fire of all the LMG's and moderate-to-severe recoil. Dealing less damage and a slower rate of fire than the PKP and M240B, it is generally outclassed by these weapons. By using a bipod/foregrip and a heavy barrel, players can negate some of the worst effects of the weapon's recoil, although some players may wish to use the Attachments *M145 *Flash suppressor *Extended Mags *Tactical Flashlight *Holographic Sight *Foregrip *Laser Sight *Reflex sight *Suppressor *IRNV Scope *ACOG *PKA-A *PKA-S *KOBRA *PSO-1 Scope Trivia *When Sweetwater is firing the M60 during the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it has the same firing sound as the PKM. Videos Video:BFV M60 footage|Gameplay with the M60 in Battlefield: Vietnam, on the map Ho Chi Minh Trail; note that the player is prone, substantially decreasing recoil. Video:M60 LMG|Gameplay of the M60 LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert, Arica Harbor and White Pass in Rush mode (note: this footage was taken before the R9 Client update, thus the M60 in this footage has damage of 20-16.7) Video:M60 Vietnam|Gameplay with the M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Vantage Point, Cao Son Temple and Operation Hastings in Rush mode External links *M60 on Wikipedia *M60 on Modern Firearms References ru:M60 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:General purpose machine gunsef